


Keep my Core Alive

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Series: Google's Voice [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Memory Loss, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: Google is struggling; strange responses to stimuli, unusually tense and emotional. He can't recall anything abnormal happening that would trigger these issues, so he carries on with day as normal as he can.
Series: Google's Voice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Keep my Core Alive

Google sighed as he watched Bing complete another flip kick. Bing’s _totally rad skate tricks_ were, in fact, totally rad. At least by Bing’s usual standards- he could actually stand on the board now. No more tech deck tricks for him, he had finally managed to upgrade the learning processors that would allow him to actually learn new tricks.

“With these new learning processors, you’re bound to catch up to me sometime in the next century,” Google teases, voice deadpan.

“You wish your tech was as good as mine, you old fart,” Bing sticks his tongue out at Google, hopping off his board.

“At least my tech doesn’t prevent me from using foul language or gestures,” It also doesn’t prevent him from engaging in certain activities- but Bing is well aware of that, and Google knows not to bring that subject up when teasing. It is what one would consider “going too far.”

“I could turn my safe search off whenever I want,” Bing crosses his arms as he drops to sit next to Google, taking his first break in over two hours. It’s not like the androids actually tired, except for literally draining their batteries. But those could last for multiple days if necessary, so even requiring a charge wasn’t the same as a human’s need for rest. Neither android liked to push their charge past 48 hours, preferring to maintain a regular sleep schedule unless invested in something interesting.

“Why don’t you turn off your safe search?” Google asks, genuinely curious. 

Bing shrugs, leaning back and looking up at the sky. “It’s a bit dumb, but I like being different from you,”

“What do you mean by that?” Google actually doesn’t understand Bing’s response. They may be similar tech, both the embodiments of a search engine, but they weren’t the same. Different search engines meant they had different functionalities, different purposes, and _very_ different personalities. Even at first glance, they were completely different, at least that was how Google felt.

“I told you, it’s dumb. Everyone knows we’re different, but everyone thinks it’s because you’re better than me. My safe search may seem dumb, but it’s the only feature I have that you don’t have. You outrank me in nearly every way, so I like to hold on to that little difference, I guess,” Bing seems embarrassed to be admitting all of that to Google. Google isn’t the greatest with emotions; he doesn’t want to hurt Bing’s feelings, though. 

“I’m sorry that I and the others have made you feel inferior,” is the response Google settles on, feeling pretty secure that it’s a safe response. 

“It is what it is, dude. And, hey, everyone knows that I’m the fun one,” Bing responds, laughing at Google’s deep frown. Before he can think of a response, their conversation is interrupted by another person joining. 

“The Host joins the conversation, apologizing for startling Bingiplier with his arrival,” The android in question had leaped from his seated position with a startled shout when Host had first spoken. He clutched where a heart would be if he had one, the motion seeming like it was for show since he lacked the rapid breathing that a startled human would have when scared.

“Hello Host,” Google greeted while Bing glared daggers at the other ego. “Is there something that you need?”

“Yes, the Host was hoping Googleplier could come and assist him with a project for Darkiplier,” Google’s core whirred at a high pitch at the mention of the ego leader, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. That was a fear response, designed to alert other androids to danger. Darkiplier was well known to be dangerous, but never to Google. He was a model example of a useful ego and hadn’t received any severe punishments since being activated. The Host’s near-silent narrations were interrupted with a subtle hum as if he had understood something he had been pondering. 

“I would be happy to assist you, Host. Bing, I’ll see you later,” Google’s core calmed down when he responded to Host, seeming to realize that there wasn’t any current danger. He would need to run a scan to see if that system needed an update. Bing shrugged and grabbed his skateboard, heading off to continue practicing his tricks while Google stood up to follow Host to his office. Google didn’t miss the worried frown on Bing’s face but figured it was related to Bing’s own work he needed to attend to.

The Host’s office was right next to the library, with only his small recording booth between the two rooms. Google activated the lights as they entered the office, more to alert others that someone was with Host than anything else. Host doesn’t have eyes to see, and Google can easily see in the dark, but it weirds others out when they enter to see both egos quietly working in the dark. 

“What can I help you with, Host?” Google asks as Host quietly begins pulling out some papers. He was probably the only ego who didn’t have a computer in his office- though his recording studio had a very high tech one for editing purposes. 

“Darkiplier requested that the Host create a new story podcast since the last one was so successful. The Host finished the first draft for the first chapter. Googleplier is one of the better readers and is good for proofing and editing as well, so the Host would like for Googleplier to read the script and help the Host make any necessary changes,” Google nods in understanding as Host explains why he requested Google’s aid. Host took his podcasts very seriously, probably more seriously than anyone else took their jobs, and it wasn’t uncommon for Host to have Google help with the proofing in this way. 

“Will you be hiring actors or just using the others as voices for the final project?” Google asks as he accepts the script from Host.

“The Host will be the narrator, and the main male character will be voiced by one of the egos. The Host also has a role later in the story that Yancy would probably be good for, but he will need to hire a few voices. The script must be up to standard so that Darkiplier will allocate enough budget for decent actors,” Darkiplier was notoriously stingy with the budget. Still, with Host continuously creating successful projects, he can request a bit more than most of the others can. The talented voices he chooses definitely contribute to the success of his various radio shows and podcasts, so Darkiplier must be willing to give Host the budget for the actors he wants. 

“Are you ready to begin the script read?” Google watches as Host organizes his papers and grabs a pen to mark any changes before he nods. Google begins reading, putting artificial emotion into his voice as he delivers the opening lines. “It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you… _**should be burning in hell**_ ,”

Google works with Host well into the night, reading and rereading lines with every small change they make. Another reason Host tends to come to Google for script reads; his voice doesn’t tire. Any other ego would have needed to stop hours ago, but Google could easily record for days straight with no issues. His internal clock indicates that it’s near one in the morning when Host is finally satisfied with the script. It’s surprisingly long for a single chapter, but Host said that breaking it any earlier would negatively affect the flow. 

“The Host thanks Google for his work. He will be finishing the second chapter in a day or two, can he count on Googleplier to assist with the editing again?” Host drops his heavily edited manuscript on his desk, indicating that he was actually done for the evening. 

“Of course, I am happy to help,” Google responds. Host is clearly done with him, not even acknowledging Google as he starts rummaging through more pages scattered across his desk. Google takes it as his dismissal and quickly exits the room to go charge. He didn’t have any meetings until the afternoon, so he could actually take the time to fully recharge despite plugging in much later than he usually would. He walks through the dim hallways to navigate to his room, the glow of his chest’s logo the brightest point in the building. 

Google pauses suddenly when he hears a high pitched ringing- the usual indication that Darkiplier is nearby. Google tenses when he realizes that he will surely be passing by the other ego as he continues to his room. Google, like most of the others, has never been wholly comfortable with Darkiplier, but this reaction was a bit much… he should probably run a scan before shutting down. Google forces himself to continue, though he can’t shake the tension from his joints. 

The ringing grows louder as Google approaches the living room. A light is on, though it’s at a dim setting. Darkiplier is surely reading, taking advantage of the rare hours of peace that come when most of the others are asleep. Google is half inclined to dim his logo, wanting to disguise his presence and avoid his boss at any cost- but he also knows that Darkiplier’s strange supernatural nature would make the action futile. Darkiplier is likely fully aware that Google is approaching, where a normal human wouldn’t even notice him. 

Google instead decided to just continue walking normally, and he would claim that he required a charge if Darkiplier attempted to stop him. He carries on with his steady walking pace, the light growing brighter as he begins to pass by the doorway that leads to the living room.

“Google,” Darkiplier’s voice had Google stopping dead in his tracks, and the android turned his head slightly to acknowledge his boss. “I’m glad to see that the repairs went well. Let’s hope you never need such extensive ones again,”

It was clearly a threat, though not one that Google fully understood. He responded almost automatically, not even thinking of his reply before beginning to speak, “Of course, sir. I appreciate the concern,”

The answer seemingly satisfied Darkiplier, who hummed slightly and returned his attention to the book he was reading. Google continued his walk to his room, the tension not leaving his shoulders until the door to his room was securely shut and locked. He sighed heavily, unsure as to what, exactly, his issue was. He settled into his couch and opened a few internal dialogs to check if he was in need of any updates. He ran a couple of scans, just to make sure, and found that everything was in working order. A scan of his memory bank indicated no damage occurring, so he was left confused as to why he was experiencing these random responses. They seem to be related to Darkiplier, but Google couldn’t find any indication of why that may be the case. 

He sighed again as he grabbed his charging cable, pulling his shirt up to expose the charging port on his side. He didn’t know why his creators couldn’t spend the time on covering the sensitive port with more than a shirt, but he didn’t have much of a say in his creation. Heaving another deep sigh as he inserted the charger into his port, he realized that he was using that aesthetic feature much more than was normal. He was never a big fan of using the features that only existed to make him more human, so excessive sighing was abnormal, to say the least. Maybe he would visit Dr. Iplier- or possibly Dr. Plier, but Google was certain that that barely known therapist was even more of a quack than Dr. Iplier was. Either way, perhaps one of them could shed light on his unusual mood. 

His brain may be more advanced, but it was made to replicate that of humans. Hopefully, a human can shed light on this, seemingly, human issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I not know what a good podcast opening would be so I decided to quote Sans from Undertale for literally no reason? Yes. Do I find that to be much funnier than it actually is? Also yes.


End file.
